First Words
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Nashi said her first words. Just not to the right person. {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

Lucy was on the floor with her one year old daughter, Nashi. She was trying to get her to say first word, but all Nashi would do is just look at her mother and babble incoherently. Natsu was in the kitchen with Happy doing god knows what, but Lucy was more interested in this "first word situation."

"Come on Nashi, say mama, ma-ma," Lucy said encouragingly.

Nashi once again just looked at her and smiled, babbling nonsense.

Lucy sighed. She picked Nashi up and rubbed her nose with hers. Nashi began giggling.

"Come on sweetie, how about dada? Da-da." Nashi responded by putting her chubby little hands on Lucy's face and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Nashi…. You're just so cute!" Lucy nuzzled Nashi's cheek.

"You still trying to get Nashi to say something?" Natsu said as he popped his head from the doorway. Happy was on his shoulder eating a fish happily.

"Yea, I keep repeating the words, but she won't say them."

"Lemme try," Natsu said confidently as he scooped Nashi in his arms.

"Nashi, say dragon. Dra-gon. Dragon" Nashi blinked innocently at her father.

"Natsu, really?"

"What?"

"Nashi, say fish!" Happy chirped.

"You guys are no help," Lucy said exasperatedly.

"Ah, who cares about the first word Lucy, it'll come in time. Besides, look how adorable she is!" Natsu said as he hugged his daughter. Nashi snuggled into her father's embrace.

"She really is an adorable baby," Lucy said as went next to him.

"Much more adorable than that ice princess's kid." Natsu smirked.

"Natsu! Sheesh, what am I going to do with you?"

Natsu faced his wife and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. Red painted her cheeks as her heart pounded wildly. Even after being married, Natsu can evoke all sort of feelings inside her and make her blush like no tomorrow.

"She got her beauty and cuteness from you. I got the two most beautiful girls in world right here with me," Natsu whispered with half-lidded eyes.

Lucy averted her eyes, her blush growing. It doesn't help the fact that Natsu grown more mature and muscular over the years. His hair grown wilder, if that was possible. He even got stronger, believe it or not (which causes the bill for the guild's repairs to skyrocket when he gets into a fight, much to Makorav's dismay). Sometimes, he whispers sweet nothings to Lucy at the randomest times, proclaiming his love for her and Nashi. She always become a blushing, stuttering mess after that.

"Can you guys save this talk when you guys are in the bedroom, _alone_?" Happy pipes in with his mouth full of fish with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

Lucy snapped back to her senses and glared at the blue cat. "Damn you to hell, stupid cat," Lucy said in dangerously low voice. A dark aura began to envelope her.

"NAATSUU LUSHY'S BEING MEAN!"

Natsu just laughed at his wife and his exceed's antics. Nashi soon joined in the laughter, her childlike voice ringing out in the room.

"Natsu.. Nashi.. How could you guys laugh," Happy said in sad and whiny tone. A comical tear began running down his face. Nashi seemed to pick up on Happy's demeanor and reached out her arms towards Happy. Happy seems to get it and hugged Nashi (they're still in Natsu's arms).

"Nashi, you're such a pure, beautiful, innocent soul." Happy said as Nashi nuzzled against him. His mood was uplifted immediately by Nashi.

Lucy's heart melted at the sight. Nashi always makes anyone's days better if they're sad. Just one look at her adorable face and her toothy smile will always put a smile on your face.

"Our daughter is the best in the world!" Natsu said as he pumped his fist up, a proud father smile on his face.

"Aye sir!"

Nashi, seeing all the commotion, also pumped her tiny fist up.

"Alright you three, let's go to the guild, it's been some time since we went." Lucy said as she got her bag full of baby needs.

"Alright, let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip to the Fairy Tail Guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucy!"

"Levy!"

The two immediately embraced each other. When they broke the embrace, they had a beaming smile on both their faces. Lucy squealed.

"Ahh, it's been so long!"

"I know!"

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

'About 5 months."

"I can't wait until the baby is born!" Lucy said as she had her hands in Levy's.

"I'm so excited as well! It's been a pain with the cravings and mood swings, but Gajeel' has been attentive towards me," the solid script mage said with a smirk when she saw Gajeel from the corner of her eyes. Gajeel looked away, his ears turning a rosy hue.

"Really now?" Lucy said with an amused smile with an eyebrow raised.

"You would not believe how overprotective he is. He tried cooking and, believe it or not, he is a great cook!" Levy squealed.

"Oi shrimp, that's enough," a gruff voice said from behind Levy. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His cheeks were a scorching red.

"Gajeel being a housewife, never thought that would happen," Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Shut up."

"Oh enough about me, how are Nashi and Natsu?"

"Natsu is great, as usual, and so is Nashi. I've been trying to get her to say her first words, but no progress," Lucy said with a sigh.

Levy gave Lucy a encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Nashi will say her first words in time.

"Speaking of Nashi…" Lucy said as she looked around the guild, "where is she?"

Lucy's eyes landed on Natsu on the far side of the guild. He was having a staring contest. With Gray. They both of their child in their arms as they are glaring each other down, with Gray down to his boxers of course. Juvia is behind Gray, cheering him on.

 _Oh dear…_

Lucy decided to check this out, with Levy and Gajeel trailing behind. When Lucy was next to Natsu, they were firing insults at each other as usual.

"Ice prick."

"Flame brain"

"Stripper."

However, they weren't fighting, just spitting fire at one another.

"They're both idiots." Gajeel said.

"Says the one who is an idiot," Levy said.

All of a sudden, Nashi began babbling. She wasn't babbling, nonsense, she was trying to say something!

"Da.."

Lucy took notice and scooped Nashi in her arms, not that Natsu noticed. He was still throwing insults at Gray.

"Come on sweetie, say your first word!" Lucy said encouragingly.

"Da…"

Noise began to settle in the guild and Lucy wasn't having any of that. This is a golden time and she isn't going to let it be ruined.

"SHUT UP MY DAUGHTER IS GONNA SAY HER FIRST WORD!" Lucy shouted.

The guild immediately went silent. Natsu rushed to Lucy's side.

"Come on baby, say your first word, you can do it!" Natsu said softly as he booped her little nose.

Nashi turned her head towards Gray and said," Dada."

It was eerily quiet now, nobody dared to make a sound. Everyone was holding their breath.

"Dada," Nashi smiled at Gray. Gray just looked back dumbfounded with Haru gurgling in his arms.

"NASHI YOU SWEET CHILD YOU SAID YOU'RE FIRST WORD!" Lucy rubbed her cheek with Nashi's. Levy went to hug Lucy tightly as the guild erupted in cheers. Nashi just laughed, loving the attention everyone was giving her. Everyone was so happy, except for one person.

"Did Nashi just say Dada… to Gray?" Natsu muttered to himself.

"Natsu, Nashi said her first word!" Lucy said with a beaming smile.

"Lucy… Nashi said Dada to Gray…" Natsu said with a hurt expression.

"Oh Natsu, if you're wondering if Nashi is really is your child, look at her hair and think back to when I crushed both of your hands during labor and me screaming at you."

Natsu grimaced at the thought. He unconsciously rubbed his hands.

Lucy giggled at the sight and kissed him. "Don't worry about it. Be happy, Nashi said her first word!" Nashi lifted her hands to her father's face and gave him a big smooch on his cheek.

Natsu smiled and chuckled. "Say your first word again baby."

Nashi looked at Gray. "Dada!"

"Oh Nashi, this is wonderful! You're first word!" Lucy squealed as she twirled around with Nashi in her arms.

"GRAY YOU BASTARD! YOU ICE STRIPPER PRINCESS! YOU CONTAMINATED MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

"I DID NOTHING FLAME BRAIN!"

"YOU BASTARD! MY PURE CHILD IS NOW DEFILED BECAUSE OF YOU. I'M NEVER LETTING YOU NEAR HER!"

"Ahh Nashi, today is a great day!" Lucy said in a singsong voice as Nashi gave her a toothy smile.

"GAHH, MAVIS PURIFY MY CHILD WHO HAS BEEN DEFILED BY THIS STRIPPER!"

 **A/N: Wurp more fluffy fluff. God im a sucker for it :D. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
